


The Genre Does Not Support This

by gizkas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizkas/pseuds/gizkas
Summary: “I have decided to be proactive,” the droid responded primly.“Proactive? For what?” Jyn leaned forward in her chair.“Sexual tension will increase mission failure by approximately 12.95%.”--K-2SO suspects something is going on between Cassian and Jyn.





	

There it was again–that disturbing, rattling sound. Jyn looked up from the blaster she was calibrating, eyebrow raised and a resigned sort of concern crossing her features. **  
**

“K2? Everything alright?”

“ _No_.” And there it was again. That clunking wheeze.

“Sounds like your exhaust port is-”

“It is not my exhaust port. I am sighing.” The droid made pointed clicks on the shuttle’s interface, though Jyn suspected they were already on autopilot. There came another, affected rattle. “Heavily.”

Jyn had seen her share of strange things. An Imperial droid in a mood swing was now one of them. “…Right. Well.” She looked back down at her blaster, because that was at least a familiar terrain on which to solve a problem. “Let me know if I can help.”

“ _You_ can’t.”

She pursed her lips in amusement. “…Okay then.”

The rest of the supply run was spent in silence occasionally punctuated by heavy sighs.

–

A datapad dropped with a heavy _thunk_ on top of his stack of intelligence reports.

Cassian looked up. And up. Until he met the unblinking stare of K2.

He dragged his hand across the stubbled lower half of his face. “What is it?”

“I compiled these for you.”

“Why.”

“Incompatibility rating is at a high of 59.6%.”

“Incompatibility with what?”

“I have to go.”

“You what?”

“Goodbye.”

There was the tinker-tonker of leg appendages as K2 scurried down the hall. Cassian sighed, decided that he could indulge for a moment, and picked up the datapad. With a lazy flick of the finger, it opened.

To…dossiers.

JYN ERSO  
ASTRONAVIGATIONAL SIGN: WARYL  
ESOTHER SIGN: MYNOCK

He frowned. Flipped to the next screen-

CASSIAN ANDOR  
ASTRONAVIGATIONAL SIGN: PREFRID  
ESOTHER SIGN: KRAYT

“What…”

The next.

THOSE BORN UNDER THE SIGN OF PREFRID ARE SAID TO BE LEAST COMPATIBLE WITH WARYL. IT’S NOT ENTIRELY SURPRISING, THOUGH, THAT PREFRID BE DRAWN TO WARYL’S CHARISMA–BUT THE MATCH ISN’T ALWAYS HARMONIOUS. PREFRID’S MIGHT HAVE SOME TROUBLE ADJUSTING TO WARYL’S HEADSTRONG APPROACH TO LIFE-

Cassian blinked, took a long drink of caf, and tossed the datapad in a nearby trash receptacle.

–

Jyn normally liked the time spent in the shooting range. It was, strangely enough, the one place on the Yavin IV base where she felt quiet.

Today, however, was…tense.

_BAM BAM BAM_

Her eyes slid to today’s shooting partner. K2-SO stood to her left, blaster aimed at the target. She glanced down at his diagnostics, surprised to see that he was off by a margin of 23%.

“Is your blaster calibrated?”

“Yes.”

“Have you readjusted your optical sensors?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my optical sensors.”

“Then are your targeters-?”

“You’re not my real reprogrammer!” K2 shouted, optical lights flickering.

Jyn’s eyes went wide, and she made a slow show of setting down her blaster before walking away.

–

It was late at night, closer to the standard morning, when Cassian managed to make his way back to his quarters. He yawned, shrugged off his outer coat, and was beginning to remove his shoulder holsters when there was the soft, barely audible _click_ of a light turning on.

He squinted at the sudden brightness, glaring across his room to-

“K?”

The droid sat (somehow) on his bunk, one absurdly long leg appendage folded over the other.

“It’s late.”

Cassian’s brows furrowed. “There was a debriefing.”

“With _Jyn_.”

He nodded in an absent sort of way, beginning to remove his personal arsenal and place the weapons on the table.

“She’s not a good influence.”

Cassian snorted.

K2’s optical lights flickered. “I do not approve.”

“Approve of what?”

The droid let out a horrible, clunking wheeze.

Cassian frowned. “Is there something wrong with your exhaust port-?”

“ _It is a sigh_.”

–

Jyn walked calmly into the debriefing room, her expression impassive as she took in the occupants. Cassian stared at her from the opposite side of the room, hands folded across his stomach and that reserved annoyance clear.

“Wasn’t this meeting supposed to have more people?” Jyn asked, taking the remaining steps across the room and sitting next to him. He cleared his throat, slightly leaning toward her.

“I told you the wrong room,” K2 stated out of the silence. He entered the threshold and the door slammed shut behind him.

“K…” Grumbled Cassian in annoyance.

“I have decided to be proactive,” the droid responded primly. K2 looked forward, and clicked on the holoprojecter.

“Proactive? For what?” Jyn leaned forward in her chair.

“Sexual tension will increase mission failure by approximately 12.95%.”

“Sexual tension…” Jyn muttered.

Cassian pressed his lips together.

“I have outlined indicators of this behavior, as well as identified five primary strategies to prevent it-”

The holoprojector buzzed, and an image of Cassian leaning down toward Jyn surfaced-

“There are slides.”

For the next twenty minutes (and 34 slides), Jyn and Cassian pointedly did not make eye contact.

–

“We have to say something.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

“He’s making another presentation-”

“I’ll talk to him.”

–

“K. Can we…talk.”

The droid looked over its shoulder.

“About what.”

“Jyn.”

The droid attempted to sigh again.

Cassian shouldered his blaster. Reached up to pat the droid on the shoulder. “It won’t interfere with the mission.”

The droid’s optical sensors brightened. “Statistically-”

“I promise.”

“The genre does not support this,” K2 said with an air of a sniff.

Cassian cleared his throat. “It’s fine, K2.”

The droid tilted its head. “She’s not my reprogrammer.”

“I know.”

“ _You’re_ my reprogrammer.”

“I know.”

–

The shuttle was near empty as Cassian and Jyn ran pre-flight diagnostics. Quiet, and a little uncomfortable.

Jyn rolled her shoulders as she kept her gaze trailed on the coolant line. “K2 is certainly worked up.”

Cassian kept looking at the flight controls in the cockpit. “He’s sensitive.”

“Apparently.”

“…it’s nothing to be worried about.”

Her tone was teasing. “Nothing?”

The sound of various switches being quickly toggled was her only answer.

Jyn paused, smiled to herself, and returned to work on the refueling.


End file.
